


Something Stupid

by OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Little bit of smut, Maes and Roy are my BROTP, Royai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor/pseuds/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor
Summary: A careless comment from Roy leads to some... rather interesting results. Based on this Tumblr post: http://onceandalwaysenglishmajor.tumblr.com/post/152817191330/this-is-the-best-and-i-feel-another-crack-fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where the anti-fraternization laws aren't really a thing. Because I can.

The meeting dragged on, and Roy Mustang was, quite honestly, zoning out. They had been rehashing the same information for the past several hours and making no progress. The work day itself had ended an hour ago. It was Roy’s opinion that they just needed to get out into the field and dig up some new information, and then their path will become clearer. He tuned in again in time to hear Riza say,

            “I have this urge to do something stupid.” Which was somewhat unusual for Riza, but she didn’t always handle waiting well.

            “I’m stupid, do me,” Roy muttered under his breath. All talking in the room stopped abruptly. Everyone was staring at Roy. He looked up slowly, to find the eyes of everyone in the room fixed on him.

            “… did I say that out loud?” Roy asked. Havoc nodded mutely, unlit cigarette hanging from his open mouth. Private Fuery was turning a fascinating shade of red. Major Armstrong looked torn between being horrified and offended. But the one reaction that Mustang truly cared about was Riza’s. He slowly turned his head to meet her eyes. Hawkeye’s face was unreadable.

            “We will discuss this later, Colonel.” The temperature in the room seemed to drop from comfortable to frigid during that one sentence. “If we’re done for the day?” she asked. Roy nodded.

            “Dismissed.” There was a mad scramble for the exit. Once the room cleared, only Roy and Riza were left. Roy stared at Riza mutely, wondering if one stupid comment had lost him the most important person in his world.

            “Your office. Now. _Sir,_ ” Riza bit out. Roy hung his head and followed her down the hall to his office. As soon as Roy steps through the door, Riza slammed him against the wall.

            “Were you just flirting? Keeping up your womanizer façade?” Riza demanded.

            “W-w-what?” Roy stuttered. Riza’s forearm pressed against his throat, and her hand kept his shoulder pinned to the wall.

            “You don’t usually hit on _me_ to preserve your reputation,” Riza said. For the first time, Roy heard the hurt in her voice. He winced, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment.

            “Riza,” he breathed, reaching up to caress her cheek with his knuckles. She shuddered at his touch, wide eyes desperately searching his.

            “I shouldn’t have said what I did. I didn’t mean to say it out loud. But… that doesn’t mean I didn’t mean it. Lieutenant… Riza… It’s always you. Ever since we were kids. But, you know as well as I do that it’s not safe for anyone to know how much I care about you, with homunculi and corruption in the military, and not knowing who we can trust…” Riza cut him off, smashing her lips to his, hot and desperate. Her hands found their way to his chest, toying with the buttons of his shirt, while still keeping him pressed hard against the wall. Roy slid his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Then he paused. He pressed his forehead to hers, freeing his lips.

            “Riza? What… what are we doing here?” he asked, his tone unsure and vulnerable.

            “Probably stupid,” Riza answered. She captured his lips with hers again. Roy’s worries melted away in the heat of the woman pressed against him. Riza was right. This was probably stupid, and he would probably spend a good deal of time fretting about whatever was happening here later, but at this moment, he couldn’t bring himself to care. Riza’s tongue teased his lips. Roy opened his mouth and Riza slipped her tongue in. She pulled him away from the wall, hands frantically undoing the fastenings of his military jacket, then the buttons of his shirt. Roy shrugged his shoulders, helping her remove the cumbersome clothing, mouth still pressed tightly to hers. Once his arms were free, he buried his hands in Riza’s hair, freeing the golden strands from their confining clip.  Riza gave a low moan, shifting her attention to Roy’s neck.

            “Easy,” he murmured into her hair. “I’m not the one who wears turtlenecks here.” Riza laughed, a light, happy sound. But she left his neck alone, nipping delicately at his collar bone, running her hands lightly up and down his abdomen. She studied the large burn scar on his side, tracing it with her fingertips.

            “You know, I thought I lost you that day,” she told him softly.

            “I know,” he whispered. He had seen the despair when he burst in, counted the shell casings, known what his Lieutenant was planning to do. That only added to his determination to eliminate Lust and protect his people.

            “Shhh, shhh,” Riza comforted. “I’m here. You’re here. We’re ok.” She stroked her fingers through his hair, guiding him backwards toward the desk. Roy’s eyes widened as he realized her intentions. Riza gave him her best predatory smile.

            “Are you sure about this?” Roy asked, giving her every chance to change her mind.

            “Completely,” she answered, nudging him backward onto the desk. Roy’s breath hitched in his throat. She slid her hands down his bare back, tracing the muscles, before threading her fingers under the waistband of his pants. Roy’s breath was coming in short gasps now. He reached to remove Riza’s top, but hesitated.

            “Go ahead,” Riza encouraged. She lifted her arms over her head, an invitation. Roy reverently peeled off her shirt, marveling at the beauty of her pale skin. Riza took a moment to shimmy out of her pants before returning her hands to Roy’s waistband. She undid the button and the zipper almost torturously slow, working the pants over his hips and sliding them to the ground.  Roy could feel the edge of the desk biting into the backs of his bare thighs.

            “Up,” Riza commanded.

            “Yes. Ma’am,” Roy answered sassily. He didn’t mind admitting how much he enjoyed Riza taking charge. And with Riza calling the shots, Roy didn’t have to worry that he would push her too far, that she would do something she didn’t want to just to please him. But Riza was in command of the current situation. Roy obediently hopped onto his desk, scooting back and pulling his legs up after him. Riza straddled his hips, hands planted on either side of  Roy’s shoulders. She bend her head and started kissing Roy’s taut stomach, working her way up from his navel to where his neck met his shoulder. Roy groaned as she licked and nipped the sensitive spot. How did she even know about that? But the way her hands and mouth played over his body drove any other thoughts straight out of his head. He responded in kind, trying to find all those little spots that made her moan with pleasure. He held her tight in his arms, treasuring the feel of every curve warm against his body.

 

            Maes tapped a rhythm on the table top, wondering why Mustang was so late this time. He looked up to see Roy walk through the door. Hughes did a double take at the dopey face that Mustang was trying so hard to hide.

            “No,” Hughes said as his friend sat down. “No, say you didn’t. I was sure Rebecca was misinformed…” He took a moment to study Mustang’s face.

            “My god. You totally did!” He stared at Roy in utter amazement. Mustang frowned.

            “Hughes, do you want to back up and tell me what you’re even talking about?”

            “Do I! I suppose I have to if I want all the details. First, I heard about your little slip of the tongue. ‘I’m stupid, do me’? Really Roy, thought you liked it a little classier.”

            “How did you hear about that so quickly?” Roy asked testily.

            “Intelligence, remember?” Hughes answered cheekily. “But Havoc called Rebecca Catalina, who passed the information on to me. But that’s not what’s important right now.”

            “Oh?” Roy raised one eyebrow. “Then do tell me, what is important?” Hughes looked around the room, making sure they weren’t being observed, and leaned forward on his elbows. Roy leaned forward as well.

            “What’s important,” Hughes whispered, “is that awful line actually worked for you! Well done, Stupid! I’m buying the first round!” Hughes leaned back, a satisfied look on his face. Roy, to Maes amazement and delight, was turning a wondrous shade of red.

            “Now, you know this means you’ll have to make an honest woman out of the lieutenant one of these days,” Hughes continued cheerfully, much to Roy’s chagrin. “She’ll keep you in line, and let’s be honest, Mustang, you need a wife to keep you in line…”  Roy tuned out most of what Hughes was saying, but he couldn’t help thinking that his best friend might have the tiniest bit of a point about someday.


End file.
